Your Smile
by White-Manju
Summary: -UA- NaruHina. Ela havia partido por sua culpa, e agora a dor de perde-la era insuportável. Mas ele já sabia o que deveria fazer.


**N/A:**Yeeeee! Primeira fic aqui no FFN! XD

Plizz, peguem leve!

Recomendo que quando estiverem lendo a fic também escutem essa watch?v=nSirtaWS5iY

Ao adentrar aquele cômodo escuro, há muito tempo sem uso, uma onda de melancolia e saudade o abraçou com força. Determinados a nunca deixá-lo, sempre o relembrando do ocorrido de quatro anos atrás.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou que o candelabro que segurava iluminasse debilmente o recinto intocado por tanto tempo. E por esse motivo estava da maneira que se lembrava. A grande cama de carvalho coberta pelas colchas, de cor de lavanda, amassadas e emaranhadas por sobre a cama. Os travesseiros macios fora do lugar e as cortinas azuis petróleo fechadas sem que permitissem que as luzes do por do sol adentrassem o recinto.

O velho relógio de madeira com detalhes feitos a mão a muito tinha parado de funcionar e o copo de cristal que ela havia posto os lábios naquela noite, agora sujo devido à poeira, ainda estava lá, completamente intocado.

Descansou o candelabro de prata por sobre a mesa de mogno que havia no quarto e aproximou-se das cortinas. E em um movimento rápido as abriu. Naruto nem se importou com a luz do final de tarde em seus olhos que estavam sensíveis devido à escuridão do recinto. Voltou-se para a poltrona aveludada que estava ao lado da mesa e sentou-se passando a admirar o espetáculo de luzes que variavam de tons de vermelho a tons de laranja e amarelo.

–"Hinata...por quê?"

Naruto massageou as têmporas e permitiu-se mergulhar em seus pensamentos. Pensamentos alegres, lembranças nítidas dos dias de primavera em que fazia piqueniques com a bela garota de longas madeixas azul-marinho e orbes perolados. Os verões em que andavam a cavalo. As tardes de outono quando passeavam de mãos dadas por entre o tapete de folhas que se formavam no chão e por fim as noites de inverno em que passavam abraçados, próximos a lareira, observando a neve cair.

A verdade era que não podia relembrar essas coisas. Havia tentado se focar mais em seu trabalho apenas para esquecer essas lembranças. Porém quanto mais tentava afastá-las, mais elas pareciam presentes em sua vida.

Seus amigos falavam-lhe para esquecê-la, sua família falava-lhe para esquecê-la, até seus criados o estavam pedindo para esquecê-la! Eles diziam-lhe que ele não era mais o mesmo, não sorria mais como antes, era frio com todos e até Sakura, sua melhor amiga e quase irmã, o estava achando diferente.

Mas afinal de contas o que ele poderia fazer? O que eles estavam pedindo para fazer era algo doloroso e horrível! Não era simples e muito menos fácil!

–"Eu fui um idiota...eu sabia que ela era frágil...então por que...por que eu a levei até aquela cachoeira?"

A dor e as lembranças daquele dia ficariam marcadas nele como uma cicatriz que nunca se fecharia. Naquela manhã de outono, Hinata havia acabado de se recuperar de um forte resfriado que a havia tomado conta de seu corpo devido à mudança de estação.

Ele estava feliz, ela havia melhorado e ele queria fazer uma surpresa para ela. Ela então passou o resto do dia na mansão lendo seus amados romances, pintando suas belas paisagens que apareciam em seus pensamentos ou então enchendo o salão principal com a bela melodia que tocava ao piano.

Assim quando a tarde chegou e ele atravessou a porta que dava ao salão, ela lhe presenteou com um doce sorriso que o aqueceu internamente e assim ele se aproximou e depositou um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

–Onde estava?- ela o perguntou inocente enquanto se levantava do banco indo se aconchegar nos braços de seu marido.

–Preparando uma surpresa para você.- Naruto sorriu divertido e a guiou até a porta da frente.

Assim que Hinata pôs seus pés do lado de fora seus olhos se iluminaram. Bem embaixo de uma macieira que havia próximo a entrada da casa, estavam dois cavalos. Uma égua branca e de olhos de um azul intenso e brilhante, assim como o seu pelo, e ao seu lado estava um belo garanhão cor de caramelo com sua crina lustrosa e brilhante balançando ao vento.

–Naruto eles...eles são lindos!- Hinata se virou para o loiro e o abraçou fortemente.

–Agora vamos! Vamos dar uma volta!- Naruto falou com um sorriso, mas Hinata não parecia concordar com a idéia.

–Não sei...eu...eu acho que não devo...- A verdade era que estava morrendo de vontade de montar aquela éguae sair cavalgando até onde o vento a levasse...mas ela tinha medo, tinha medo de ficar novamente debilitada.

–Bobagem, você precisa de ar fresco. Andou muito tempo presa naquele quarto!

Aquele sorriso dele sempre a contagiava e a convencia de tudo que ele queria fazer, e novamente não foi diferente. Ela também sorriu e assim se deixou ser guiada pela mão do loiro que a levou até os belos animais.

Os dedos pálidos e delicados da morena percorreram a extensão do pescoço de sua égua a fazendo relinchar e fechar os olhos como se estivesse apreciando o toque da jovem mulher.

–Então, já pensou em algum nome para ela?- O loiro questionou enquanto esfregava o focinho de seu animal e tinha a mesma reação da égua ao seu lado.

–Bem...acho que...-Hinata fez uma pausa e olhou nos olhos do animal a sua frente. Respirou fundo e então disse.- Blanca. É esse o nome dela, Blanca.

–Belo nome.- sorriu divertidamente e logo falou.- E eu acho que esse belo rapaz aqui ira se chamar Liam.

–Belo nome...

Ambos riram, e Naruto simplesmente amava os seus sorrisos e suas risadas. Hinata era seu anjo seu amor, seu tudo e nem fazia idéia de como viver sem ela.

Ele a ajudou a montar e logo em seguida foi a sua vez de subir no animal. E finalmente sem mais demoras estavam ambos se divertindo enquanto sentiam a brisa da tarde em seus rostos e os cálidos raios de sol em suas peles

–Por aqui Hinata!

O rapaz a chamou fazendo-a o seguir,e assim cavalgaram por um tempo entra as árvores da propriedade. Por um lugar ainda desconhecido para Hinata e isso a deixava mais excitada ainda. E quando chegaram ao seu destino final, a jovem morena se perguntou se o loiro o qual amava tanto poderia passar um dia sequer sem surpreendê-la.

Pararam bem próximos as margens de uma cachoeira e o que a deixava ainda mais bela eram os raios luminosos que na água refletiam.

–Minha nossa...- Murmurou descendo de Blanca com cuidado.

–Eu costumava a vim aqui com o meu pai para pescarmos.

–E você nunca me falou desse lugar?- Indagou fingindo aborrecimento

–Ora era uma surpresa!

Eles riram novamente e novamente Naruto achou aquele sorriso encantador. Tudo estava bem agora, ela estava bem. E tudo continuaria bem de agora em diante...ou pelo menos era isso que Naruto achava.

A noite já começava a dar as boas vindas aos amantes e ainda por cima grandes nuvens negras começavam a se formar no céu fazendo tudo escurecer mais cedo. Naruto tirou os pés da água e levantou-se observando Hinata andando por cima de algumas pedras dentro do rio tentando chegar ao outro lado para colher algumas flores.

–Hinata acho melhor irmos.- Naruto calçou os sapatos e foi em direção as pedras.- Pode começar a chover a qualquer momento.

–Mas é rápido...prometo não demorar.- Hinata gritou já perto do final da travessias.

–Mas...HINATA!- Naruto gritou em desespero assim que viu a jovem perder o equilíbrio e cair na água fria.

Como se fosse uma reação em cadeia, assim que Hinata havia escorregado o ventou soprou mais forte e mais frio e uma garoa começou a cair, mas que rapidamente se tornou uma tempestade.

As gotas grossas e rápidas batiam na grama e nas árvores fazendo barulho. Os cavalos começaram a relinchar e a ficarem agitados.

Hinata se debatia dentro d'água tentando lutar contra a correnteza e sem demora o loiro pulou no lago nadando em direção a mesma. Ao alcançá-la rapidamente ele a levou até a margem e a deitou no chão.

–Hinata! Hinata você esta bem?- Naruto falou em desespero.

–Naruto...

À volta para casa pereceu levar uma eternidade, e assim que adentraram a mansão Naruto gritou para as criadas pedindo ajuda. Levou-a para o quarto e a deitou na cama para logo sentar-se ao seu lado e segurar-lhe as mãos.

–Hinata...Hinata...Hinata...

Naruto sentia as lágrimas molharem o rosto e assim que as criadas adentraram o quarto foi expulso do mesmo. Elas disseram a ele que cuidariam de Hinata e que no momento ele deveria tomar um banho e vestir roupas secas. E sem mais escolhas, ele assim o fez.

Três dias haviam se passado desde o ocorrido, e daquela noite até então Hinata apenas havia piorado drasticamente. Então sua única escolha foi chamar Tsunade, que era a médica da família.

–E então? Como ela está?- O loiro perguntou nervoso a mulher que estava sentada na beirada da cama de Hinata.

–Sinceramente...nada bem.- Tsunade suspirou. Fechou os olhos e levantou-se para olhar para Naruto.- Parece que devido ao recente resfriado dela e a queda no lago somado ao frio, ela acabou contraindo pneumonia.

–Pneumonia?!

–Sim...e a única coisa que eu posso fazer agora é prescrever-lhe os remédios. Depois dependera apenas dela.

–...

Dias. Semanas. E então messes. O inverno havia chegado cedo aquele ano. E nem sequer um sinal de recuperação de Hinata. Ela estava mais pálida, mais magra e o cansaço era visível em seu rosto, isso sem falar nas terríveis crises de tosse.

Naquela noite Naruto havia levado o seu remédio. Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama e segurou-lhe a mão.

–Como se sente hoje?

–Um pouco melhor...

"Um pouco melhor", era isso que ela sempre respondia. Em todas as vezes que ele perguntava, ela sempre respondia que estava melhor, que sentia os efeitos do remédio e que logo, logo ela estaria melhor e tocaria uma linda melodia ao piano para ele.

–E sinto muito...se pelo menos meu corpo fosse um pouco mais forte...

–Não é culpa sua Hinata! O único culpado sou eu! Não deveria ter insistido em te levar até aquele lugar!

–Eu o estou preocupando novamente...você merecia uma pessoa melhor...

–Nunca mais fale isso!- Naruto levantou-se e olhou nos olhos da esposa.- Eu te amo Hinata, amo a ti e somente a ti! Nenhuma outra mulher no mundo poderia me fazer feliz como você me faz!

–Mas por minha cousa a sua vida é deveras limitada...

–A única coisa da qual eu realmente preciso é de você! E eu espero que entenda.- Naruto sorriu e se aproximou depositando-lhe um beijo em sua testa.

–Eu te amo...Hinata

–Eu também, também te amo Naruto.

E pela primeira vez desde que caira enferma, Hinata o presenteara com um sorriso, e com aquele gesto Naruto sabia que ela melhoraria, ela finalmente ficaria boa e voltaria para os seus braços. Trocariam beijos carinhosos e voltariam a sua rotina. E ele poderia ver os seus sorrisos novamente toda manhã quando acordasse.

Era nisso que ele acreditava, porém ele não sabia que aquela seria a ultima vez que veria a sua amada e seus belos sorrisos.

Hinata morreu naquela mesma noite. Quando Naruto foi visitá-la para ver se a febre continuava . Ele sentiu-se estranho, como se algo estivesse errado. Ele olhou para a esposa deitada na cama e viu que uma de suas mãos pendia para fora. Aquela visão o fez estremecer e rapidamente sentou-se ao lado de seu corpo, mas assim que a tocou...seu corpo estava gelado.

–Hinata...-Naruto chamou, mas não houve resposta.- Hinata, Hinata, HINATA!

A agonia que o invadiu foi tremenda. Ele gritou, gritou e chorou. Amaldiçoou-se e praguejava coisas sem sentido. Isso o destroçou, o quebrou em pedaços tão pequenos que jamais poderiam ser consertados.

E depois de quatro longos anos sem ela, lá estava ele. No local da sua morte, o local onde passou noites e noites ao seu lado mas que agora estava vazio e esquecido. Ele estava sozinho agora, mas ele não queria estar sozinho e exatamente nessa noite ele daria um fim a sua dor.

–Hinata...minha doce Hinata.- Naruto murmurou levantando-se e indo até a cômoda enfrente a cama de onde tirou uma pequena caixa de madeira. A abriu calmamente revelando o brilho metálico de uma arma. Segurou-a firmemente em uma das mãos e logo se voltou para a janela, observando o céu noturno.- Nessa noite eu me despeço de todos e nessa noite meu sofrimento acaba.

A casa estava em completo silencio e a única movimentação era na cozinha onde estava sendo preparado o jantar. Em seguida o barulho estridente de um tiro foi ouvido. E no final um grito.

THE END.


End file.
